Disclosed herein is a method and apparatus for printed media stack management in an image production device.
Large format/production image production devices are generally large machines with a big footprint that require a great deal of physical space. Many image production devices include two finishing modules. Therefore, if one media stacking device (such as a stacking cart) becomes full of printed media sheets, the image production device begins stacking the media sheets on the other media stacking device located in the second finishing module.
However, if a large image production device is needed but only a small footprint is desired, the image production device may only be equipped with a single finishing module. This configuration creates a problem on long print job runs because there is currently no capability to allow continuous running while emptying the stacking cart. The print job must be paused while the media stacking device is removed, unloaded, and returned, or another media stacking device is positioned in its place. This problem slows down the processing time and manual labor involved in long print job runs.